(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control mechanism for gas welding guns, and more particularly to a control mechanism whereby simultaneous ignition and a controlled flow of gas to achieve a steady flame may be achieved by upward pushing of a control cover.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As pen type gas welding guns are convenient to carry and no longer restricted by wires or electrical connection in use, they are becoming more popular. The structure of a conventional pen type welding gun essentially comprises a gas tank and a piezo-electric element. When gas is released and the piezo-electric element is pressed, sparks are generated and a flame is ignited.
In use, it is often necessary to control the gas flow to achieve a steady flame. And with conventional welding guns, a number of control steps have to be carried out after ignition in order to achieve a controlled flow of gas, which is inconvenient.